


Milkshake

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: Mcnasty and Dooo mess around for the first time when Mcnasty sits with the boy while he gets high for the first time. It's supposed to be a simple task: watch Dooo, make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret. It seems simple, but really isn't, because within half an hour, dooo seems to have become someone new entirely.
Relationships: TheDooo | Eric/Mcnasty | Eric
Kudos: 30





	Milkshake

Mcnasty and Dooo mess around for the first time when Mcnasty sits with the boy while he gets high for the first time. It's supposed to be a simple task: watch Dooo, make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret. It seems simple, but really isn't, because within half an hour, dooo seems to have become someone new entirely.

"Y'know /Eric/ -still upset about the whole same name thing by the way- you joke SO MUCH about fucking me that I think you should just... Do it." Dooo obviously is just talking to be talking and Mcnasty is sure that the words falling from his lips didn't pass through the section of his brain to tell him it was a bad idea.

"I mean, after all, I'm like... A virgin or whatever. It's so dumb to call me a virgin because even though I've not had sex-" Mcnasty takes a sharp breath as he suddenly realized how close Dooo has gotten to him. "It doesn't mean I've not done /stuff/. Yknow?"

Mcnasty nods, though he has no clue what Dooo means by the statement. Sure virginity is some big social concept but what the hell did that have to do with anything?

"I've like... Given handjobs and stuff.. it's pretty hot." Dooo sounds almost like he is bragging as he throws one leg over Mcnasty's thighs, straddling him with ease.

Mcnasty's breaths are shallow as Dooo's skin meets his own, fingertips exploring at the expanse of his arms. Both of them were a bit enamored by the way Dooo's body seemed so small compared to Mcnasty's.

"Your skin feels... So nice.. god youre pretty, Eric. Do you have anything to eat?" 

The subject change does nothing but give Mcnasty whiplash, but he nods slowly nevertheless. "Good. I'm hungry... Not now though... I like your skin.. i wanna feel more of it."

Mcnasty hardly has time to process what that might mean before Dooo's hands are skirting up his shirt, sending tingles through his nerves and setting off alarms in his brain.

"You feel so nice."

Mcnasty quickly pushed the chilly hands away, refusing to meet Dooo's eyes and hoping his face doesn't show how flustered he feels.

"What are you doiiing, I like the texture of ... Your skin... Eriiic.." Dooo is leaning forward, pulling a soft sigh from Mcnasty as their hips rub against each other. The weed has made Dooo ridiculous, though no matter how out of his mind the boy may seem, Mcnasty is sure he is coherent enough to notice a hard on.

"Alright buddy, how about we go get some food?" Mcnasty succeeds in pushing Dooo off of his lap, into the floor, resulting in the boy dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Youre a dick. Pick me up at least!" Dooo says from the ground, holding his arms up in a half assed attempt at grabbing his friend.

"Not a chance. Get up high roller."

"No."

"Dooo..."

"Eric." Mcnasty sighs out of frustration and rolls his eyes, kneeling to pick up his friend off of the ground.

"If I pull my back out of line, it's your fault." Mcnasty tries to sound angry, but it's difficult when Dooo is a mess of loud giggles and half assed sentences, Mcnasty can't find it in himself to be angry.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a massage."

"DOOO!"

Mcnasty carries Dooo into the kitchen, soft grunts accompanying every other step. Neither of them speak; mcnasty can't even bring himself to complain about Dooo's fingertips trailing up and down his arms.

"What are we eating then?" Mcnasty asks as he sets dooo down on the counter, raising his eyebrows at the boy who has a dopey smile painted on his face.

"God... A milkshake sounds so good right now."

"Did you get that from the perks of being a wallflower?"

"What are you talkin about?" Dooo asks without paying attention, eyes settled on Mcnasty's arms, tracing patterns of goosebumps with his fingertips, not realizing he was the reason for their appearance.

"Nevermind," Mcnasty chuckles at the way Dooo's pupils dilate. "I don't think I have any more of your milk brand here. Do you wanna go to the store?" Mcnasty starts to pull away to check the icebox, but is quickly stopped by Dooo's hand clasping around his wrist. "What-" he barely has time to utter a word before Dooo's lips are pressed to his. There are no fireworks, no immediate melting into one another. It's lips pressed together, bringing forth a whole new emotion Mcnasty wasn't sure he had ever felt so intensely.

He felt longing. A deep yearning for something just beyond his reach. Something that he was sure he couldn't have. It was like being given a taste of the sweetest thing in the world, a thing you didn't know existed, but the rest is behind a wall.. suppose this wall could be called weed for the moment. He wasn't sure, he just knew that this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted this to be real, with Eric, with Dooo, with sober thoughts and sober decisions.

So he pulls away, and smiles softly, trying to mask the pain of losing the connection.

"I'm sorry... I had to see if your lips felt as nice as the rest of you." Dooo kicks his feet back and forth, raising his shoulders slightly as he looks up at Mcnasty, not noticing how sad the moment was for him.

"That's okay, buddy... Do you wanna go to the store and get some more milk?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright.. c'mon then."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an old draft I found and decided to post. If you ever want to talk hcs, reach out to me on twitter @Simping_Soup! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
